


Oczekiwanie

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzień nie mógł skończyć się lepiej.</p><p>W zasadzie to mógł, ale nie zamierzał teraz narzekać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczekiwanie

Dzień nie mógł skończyć się lepiej.

W zasadzie to mógł, ale nie zamierzał teraz narzekać. Znienawidzony rywal zza miedzy przerżnął zero do pięciu na własnym podwórku i groził mu spadek do Segunda. Porażki Espanyolu cieszyły go niekiedy równie mocno, co te Realu Madryt. Nie znosił tych madryckich lizodupów.

Niestety tak wysoka przegrana tylko trochę poprawiła mu humor po dzisiejszym dniu. Nie czuł się nie wiadomo jak tragicznie, ale nie skakał też z radości. Powód jego zmartwień leżał zaraz obok niego na łóżku.

Gerard popatrzył na Leo, który poszedł dziś wcześniej spać, by zbytnio nie forsować swojego organizmu przed zabiegiem, który go czekał. To nie miała być operacja, nie groziło mu rozcinanie tylko zwykłe rozbijanie kamieni nerkowych. Po wszystkim miał być gotowy do treningu już w czwartek, ale i tak się martwił o jego zdrowie. Jak mógłby się nie martwić? Nawet jeśli sama przypadłość jak i zabieg nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla życia, wciąż chodziło o Leo. Jego Leo, którego nigdy nie chciał widzieć cierpiącego.

Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł nawet z nim pójść na ten zabieg. Najpierw czekał go trening, a potem nawet nie przemknąłby się niezauważenie do kliniki, by być z Leo. Paparazzi pewnie zamierzali kręcić się w pobliżu, by wiedzieć o wszystkim na bieżąco. Gdyby go zauważyli, na pewno by o tym wspomnieli. Niby nic wielkiego, jeden przyjaciel odwiedza drugiego po zabiegu, ale czemu on, a nie ktoś inny? Czemu nie przyszedł w grupie tylko sam? I czemu tak długo nie wychodzi?

Nie mogli ryzykować dlatego obaj postanowili, że skontaktują się ze sobą przez telefon i Gerard nie pojawi się w klinice ani na moment, a jeśli już musi, to razem z kimś, żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. Nie byli jeszcze gotowi na wyjawienie prawdy o sobie. Gdyby nie to, że każdy zawodnik Barcelony miał aneks do kontraktu, w którym zgadzał się utrzymać ich związek w tajemnicy, nawet drużyna by o tym nie wiedziała, może tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Rezygnując póki co z napisania jakiegoś prześmiewczego tweetu na temat porażki Espanyolu, Geri odłożył telefon i zgasił światło w całej sypialni. Delikatnie uniósł rękę Leo, którą ten go obejmował i obrócił się, by mogli leżeć zwróceni twarzami do siebie. Udało mu się zrobić to wszystko bez budzenia drugiego mężczyzny, który przeciągnął się i z westchnieniem wtulił twarz w klatkę piersiową przed sobą.

Gerard uśmiechnął się i pogładził go z czułością po włosach. Całując go jeszcze na dobranoc zamknął oczy modląc się, by podczas zabiegu nie pojawiły się żadne komplikacje, które skończą się użyciem skalpela. Chciał żeby Leo wrócił do niego cały i zdrowy.


End file.
